Bite Marks and Scratches
by LoverOfAllThingsNerdy
Summary: Kagami needs some sweet relief, will Aomine help him out? A sweet and spicy story between my favorite ship! Rated M to be safe!


AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy reading this! This is my first Fanfic ever so if you could R&R it would really help me out! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke or these characters.

* * *

" **Aomine, I need you."**

" **Kagami, I can't."**

" **Please Aomine! I need you now!"**

" **I already told you no."**

" **But I can't resist anymore, I need to feel your touch!"**

" **Don't be stupid, Bakagami, I could hurt you."**

" **I don't care! Please Aomine!"**

" **At least let me put something on to help w-"**

" **Don't worry about that, I can take it!"**

"…"

" **Please Daiki…"**

" **Tch, fine. But don't blame me if you're in pain tomorrow."**

" **Ah…Ahhh…Yes…Mhmm…Oh…Aomine, you feel incredible! Mhmm…**

 **Don't..ha..Stop! Faster…Faster! Mhhmm…Ah!...Harder…It feels so good...Oh…Daiki harder!"**

"…"

" **W-why did you stop?"**

" **That's enough for tonight."**

" **What!? But Aomine, I'm still.…So freaking itchy!"**

" **Bakagami, you know you can get an infection if you scratch these to much.**

 **How the hell did you get so many bites anyway?"**

 **The two ace players were sitting on the couch in Kagami's apartment. The redhead had come home earlier that day pissed off and complaining to the other about his back being itchy and covered in bites, and since it was in a place that he couldn't reach by himself, he decided to annoy the hell out of Aomine until he would scratch it for him. The Bluenette tried to ignore his persistent boyfriend, telling him to shut up and go away, but then the power jumper pulled out his secret weapon.**

 **Aomine tried, he really tried, but he just couldn't ignore Kagami's adorable puppy eyes. The street player had only found out about this little secret power months after they started going out. And no matter how many times he did it, Aomine would always fall victim to the overwhelming cuteness, plus he always found it ironic that he could do puppy eyes so well given that the redhead hated dogs so much. So finally Aomine gave in and now here they were, both sitting on the couch with Kagami's shirt off and his back facing his boyfriend.**

" **So? How did this happen?" Aomine asked again, grabbing the bottle of Hydrocortisone from off the table. He took the cap off and squeezed some of the cream on to his fingers.**

" **Well, it was your fault!" Kagami retorted.** " **You always looked really sexy when you did that move where you fling the ball over your shoulder and it goes over and in from behind the board."**

" **Uh-huh." Aomine started to rub the medicine onto the bites**

" **Well, I was tr-Shit! That stings!"**

 **Kagami flinched and glared over his shoulder at Aomine, who had an apologetic look on his face.**

" **Oops, sorry." He apologized. Putting more cream on his fingers he tried to be a little bit gentler as he applied more to the swollen red marks.**

" **It's fine." Kagami relaxed a little.**

" **Anyway, I was trying to copy that move and I almost had it down. But then I jumped to much and lost my balance so I flipped over and then landed in an ant bed that was apparently the size of Everest."**

 **Aomine chuckeld.**

" **Oi, you bastard! It's not funny! It really hurt!"**

" **I know, I know. I'm sorry" He apologized again as screwed the lid back on the bottle and tossed it back onto the table.**

" **So, you think I'm sexy, mmm?" Aomine asked with a smirk, carefully helping his boyfriend lower his shirt over his sore back.**

" **Shut up, Aho." There was no heat in his words, and he turned his face to hide the light pink blush that stained his cheeks.**

 **Aomines smirk widened.**

" **Well, you know what I find sexy?" The bluenette leaned forward and, showing one of his rare forms of affection, placed a light kiss at the top of Kagamis back, sending shivers down his spine.**

" **Hmm?" The redhead quietly murmured.**

 **The Tou player wiped his hands off on his jeans and then placed his fingers under his boyfriends chin, turning his face until red eyes met with lustful blue ones.**

" **The way you were begging for my touch and moaning my name a minuet ago." His voice dropped and he leaned forward to whisper in the others ear.**

 **Kagami blushed harder feeling a tongue slide out across his neck, tasting him.**

" **Oi, Aomine!" He whined, now feeling two hands move to his thighs, and higher.**

" **Hey!" Kagami put his hands on the others shoulders and gently pushed him back.**

" **Don't start to get all pervy!" Kagami dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry Aomine, but I'm in a lot of pain right now and I don't feel like doing anything but lying down." He really did seem sorry.**

 **Well shit, the bluenette thought. He could understand that his boyfriend was in a lot of pain, but right now all he wanted to do was pin the other down on the couch and fuck him senseless. It was rare to see Kagami in a vulnerable state, plus they way he was moaning earlier. Doesn't this guy see what he does to me? But he did love Kagami and he didn't want to hurt him.**

" **Fine." He grumbled. Just you wait, I'll make you pay for making me feel this way, he thought.**

 **Slowly getting off his boyfriend he asked "Wanna watch a movie then?"**

" **Sure." The redhead closed his eyes and winced a little as he pushed himself up.**

 **Danm it. He's so cute.**

" **Here," Aomine sat down and patted his lap. Kagami understood and crawled over until his upper torso was leaning across his boyfriends knees and his stomach was touching the couch.**

 **Aomine grabbed the remote, turned on the tv and started flipping through Netflix trying to find something to watch. They had already seen most of the movies on here but one title stood out, and Aomine could almost hear trumpets going off as he found the perfect tool for his revenge.**

" **Hey Kagami, have you ever seen Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull?"**

" **Hm? No, I only watched the second one where they ate monkey brains or something."**

" **That was the first one, Baka." Aomine rolled his eyes as he hit play.**

 **He set down the remote then placed his hand on Kagami's back and started to gently rub it. Kagami hummed in approval and they started to watch the movie.**

 **They were over half way through the movie and they were both enjoying it until-**

" **Ah! You bastard! What the fuck!?"**

 **Kagami pushed himself up on his hands until he was at eye level with a laughing Aomine.**

" **What?" The bluenette replied innocently, trying to hide his smile but failing.**

" **Don't give me that bullshit Aho!" Kagami was now glaring daggers at his boyfriend. "What the hell is that?" He said again, pointing behind him at the screen where large red ants were swarming out of mounds and eating people alive.**

" **What? Is the big bad Tiger scawed of the mean wittle ants?" Aomine mocked as he moved his hand like an insect and crawled up Kagami's back.**

 **The redhead slapped the hand away but Aomine caught him by the wrist and pulled Kagami in for a chaste kiss. When they separated Kagami was calmer now but still pissed.**

" **Don't give me that look,Kagmi, you got what you deserved."**

" **What?" The redhead asked, confused. "What did I do?"**

" **Well for starters I wanted to have sex and you wouldn't let me."**

 **Kagami punched him in the shoulder.**

" **Ouch. But more importantly, you made me worry."**

 **The redhead paused, still confused.**

" **Aomine, it was just a couple of bites."**

" **I know, but people die from bad reactions and infection all the time! Plus you hit the ground and could have broken something. And out of everything in my life-" Aomine growled. Danm it, why does this idiot always bring out my squishy side? I hate this.**

" **Out of everything in my life, you're the one thing I don't want to lose."**

 **Kagami tried holding on to his anger, but he just couldn't. Aomine almost never opened up like this, and he actually had a very serious look in his eyes. So all the redhead did was lean in close until their foreheads were resting together.**

" **Okay, I'll try to be more careful."**

" **Good boy, and Taiga. I love you."**

" **I love you too Daiki."**

 **And with that they met once more for another sweet kiss that soon turned passionate, and it wasn't long before the bluenette was tracing his boyfriends lips with his tongue , asking for entrance.**

 **Kagami opened his mouth and their tongues quickly clashed, both fighting for dominace.**

 **All that could be heard in the apartment was the sound of kissing and both of them moaning.**

 **And the sound of ants crawling and eating peoples faces as Aomine grabbed the remote and blasted the volume.**

" **You asshole!" Kagami jerked back and angrily got off the couch yelling "I hope you die, you bastard!" over his shoulder as he stormed off to the bedroom, leaving Aomine to crack up laughing on the couch.  
**


End file.
